Sakura's Enjoyment
by Ultimate-FanFicGirl
Summary: So basically this is my first fanfic, it's about Sakura and what happens after finding and reading one of Kakashi's "romance" novels...total lemons. I'm not saying I'm a pervert but I like to write my own icha icha paradise novels myself. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Now this my first ever fanfic, so please don't hate me if its bad. I accept all commentary good or bad. **

"_But, Kakashi-sensei_!" Naruto might have been the village hero but he still has a lot of growing up to do, Kakashi thought to himself.

"_Naruto, why can't you simply take no for an answer? Haven't you learned anything from your training?"_

"_But, Kaka-sensei it'll be forever before we get back to the village! Why can't we rest for a bit?!"_

Naruto continued to whine and complain. There mission was short and the hokage had given them too much to complete it.

"_Although_ _his complaints are annoying, I do agree with Naruto._" Sai was as emotionless as ever. At this Sakura was bound to chime in.

"_Alright, we can stop, for one night only_."

Kakashi was calm and very lazy at this point. He just wanted to go home shower and finish the next chapter on his new book he recently discovered. It was called The happening between friends. Another one of his "romance" novels.

"_Awwww! But we have so much time left._" As much as he's grown physically, you'd think there'd be some growth in his state of mind.

"_Take it or leave it Naruto, as a shinobi, you should very well know that this is a luxury I'm giving you_."

Staring at Naruto, Kakashi realized how time he was spending thinking about Naruto growing. Why did he want him to grow up so badly? He was already doing a job all by himself. Without parents or guardians...Kakashi felt guilty for not visiting Naruto as a child. What he lacked in personal feelings, he gave back in guidance as his teacher. That had to be enough, right?

"_Fine, but you have to treat us ok Kakashi-sensei!" _

_"Hold on a sec I never agreed to-" _

_"thanks Kakashi-sensei!" _

_"Thank you for your generosity, sensei."_ Both Sai and Sakura tuned in. Now there was no turning back, he had no choice but to treat them. Kakashi sighed,

"_This is going to be a long night."_

The Inn they decided wasn't that grand but it was still very nice considering the life of a shinobi. It was a two-story building in an old Japanese style. The outside had exactly four shrubs on either side of the door. The lobby was covered in white sand tiles and ivory leather couches. The front desk was a a burgundy color with a cherry brown countertop.

"_These colors sooo don't match."_ Sakura stated.

The receptionist was a short tan woman with orange hair tied up in a loose bun with chopsticks. She was wearing a blue flower kimono.

"_Hello, welcome to Two-hearts Inn, how may I help you_." She spoke in a light but cherry kind of way.

"_Yes I'd like to say I wanted my own room, but do to an unfortunate poll, I have been voted the one to pay for our stay here. So on behalf of my wallet, I'd like two rooms for one night please._"Karachi wasn't at all please with the bill the receptionist gave him, but he was feeling a little better knowing it came with with hot spring usage.

"_Alright Sakura why don't you get settled in and we'll all eat together how does that sound?"_ Sakura looked rather hesitant about the idea. She was practically sweating.

"_Sakura? Is everything alright?"_ Sakura couldn't meet her sensei's eyes not after that.

"_Umm, I think I'll jus stay in my room I'm not feeling very well and would like to be alone for a while."_ Kakashi studied her. It didn't look like she was lying, but Kakashi had a feeling there was more to the story, but decided to leave it alone.

"_Very well, if you feel better feel free to stop by our room anytime."_ Sakura nodded then retreated to her room.

Urrggh Sakura groaned. "_That was a close one. I don't think I'd be albe to face after what I've read." Sakura then pulled out Kakashi's "romance_" novel and continued to read.

**_~"Kyouya-senpai dont touch me there, it's too embarrassing!" _Kyouya didn't let up, he continued his relentless torture on Takashi's nipple.**

**_"Your mouth may be telling me no, but your body's reaction is telling me otherwise." _Kyouya gave a malicious smile that only made things worse for Takashi's condition. He was laid down on the desk with nothing but his pants on. His shirt had been ripped off eagerly by Kyouya-sempai.**

_**"But Kyouya-senpai! What if someone sees us?" **_

**_"The only thing you need to be worried about is me do I make myself clear?" _Kyouya then twisted tightly around Takashi's nipple, making him yell from the pain. He loved how responsive Takashi was, he couldn't help but be a little aggressive with him. Bringing his mouth down he began planting soft wet kisses all over his chest causing little goosebumps to appear. He then started twirling his tounge on the small circles.**

**_"Kyouya-senpai, please!" _Takashi was practically squirming in pleasure_. _**

**_"You want more huh Ta. Ka. Shi?" _He pronounced every syllable to make the wait even more unbearable. **

**_"Please! Kyouya-senpai!" _While pulling off Takashi's pants he removed his on. Placing two fingers in his mouth, he moistened them. **

**_"Beg for it Takashi." _Kyouya inserted both his fingers in Takashi's tight entrance and started to move tantalizingly slow. **

**_"Please Kyouya-Senpai I can't wait any longer!" _Kyouya started to stroke Takashi's already hard member. **

**_"Tell me exactly what is it you want Takashi!" _Kyouya was half on top of the smaller man, looking into those blue eyes with his blonde hair sweeping over his forehead, he looked so angelic, compared to himself who was more built with dark onyx eyes and short silver hair.**

**_"Kyouya-senpai I want you inside me, please!" _And that did it. Those words drove him over his peak. Kyouya rammed into him, no warning needed Takashi was more than ready for this. His member felt like it was being swallowed by Takashi, it was so warm and tight. **

**_"Kyouya-senpai!" _Over and over again his name was cried out his head was spinning, he rested it on his chest. They were both panting. **

**_"I love you Kyouya-senpai!" _Kyouya sped up going harder then before, Takashi threw his head back in pure pleasure. He then grabbed the small of his back n picked him up to a sitting position and continued his rough pace. **

**_"I love you too, Takashi!" _The locked his lips in a passionate kiss. **

**_"Arrrgh!" _Kyouya filled Takashi with his love juice and held him tightly to him, feeling Takashi go limp after spilling his love juice on his chest. THUMP! They both whipped their heads to see none other than Sakurai standing at the door, with tears in her eyes. Her bright pink hair looking kind of dull and her face pale from what she's seen. **

_**"Senpai I thought...I thought you loved me! How could you?!"**_

"_Kakashi-sensei's got a very perverted mind."_

Sakura then realized just how aroused the book had gotten her, judging by the wetness in between her legs. Feeling there would be no harm I'm just doing it a little, she started rubbing her most sensitive spot through her shorts. With one hand in between her thighs and the other on her breast she recited linesfrom the books making her enjoy her fantasy even more.

"_Kakashi-sensei! I don't see your book anywhere can we just go now! I want to take a bath before the food comes!"_

Kakashi's book was missing making everyone irritated. For the simple fact he made everyone look.

"_Alright, go on ahead you two. I'm going to stop by Sakura's room and see if she's seen it."_ The boys departed in the opposite direction as Kakashi, leaving him to face Sakura and her "unwell" condition all by himself.

**Did u enjoy it, I hope so. If u have any request on how u want me to continue the story let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you to the person who gave me such good advice. I've changed up on how I performed my awesomeness. And I hope you enjoy on where this story is going, and yes it may seem like nowhere I assure you there is a point.**

"_I thought you loved me, Kakashi-sensei! Urrrrgh!" _Sakura moaned into her pillow, her chest on the bed with her backside pointed up. Her pink shirt was lifted showing the material of her white laced bra, and her pants were pulled halfway down, showing off the white panties she was soaking.

"_Kakashi-sensei! I'm a better lover than Naruto, I promise!" _Sakura continued to move fingers in and out of her, without even realizing the presence in front of her door.

_"Well that explains why your didn't want to come eat with us, it seems you had a better idea, ay Sakura?_" Kakashi retorted while swinging her door open.

"_Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing her?! Get out! You pervert!"_ Taken completely surprise, Sakura barely managed to cover herself. With nothing but the pillow she was just on covering her breast, she left her most intimate place vulnerable and open.

_"I was coming to see if you had seen my book. I couldn't find it-" _Spotted, the book was opened at the head of the bed, right next to the pillow if it head been in its rightful place.

"_Well look at how fast you work. You already found it, how nice of you Sa. Ku. Ra."_

Kakashi knew very well what chapter the book was opened too. He had already read that part and knew exactly how that chapter ended. How unfortunate for Sakura who hasn't even turned to the next page.

Kakashi walked over to the bed, Sakura tensed she couldn't believe what was going on. Was he mad at her or did he like what he caught her doing? She didn't know what to do so she closed her eyes and waited...but nothing happened.

"_Alright then, I guess I'll be leaving now. I told the boys I'd join them after I found my book. So I better be going."_ Kakashi turned and started walking towards the door.

"_Although, that is such an inviting look and you have such a lovely voice Sa. Ku. Ra."_

Instead of leaving Kakashi simply locked the door. Sakura didn't know whether to be frightened or to be turned on, he looked so HOT!

"_K-Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean? I-I was just...um...err I wasn't really-" _Sakura was at a lost for words. She didn't know how to react, what to think, what to say. And why was she slightly excited, this wasn't right. He's her teacher and she his student. No! This could not happen.

"_Kakashi-sensei, you can't possibly mean-"_

"_I mean exactly this Sakura. You found my book and instead of giving it back you decide to keep it for your own-"_ he paused choosing his words carefully. He decided to have some fun with this.

"_For your own pleasure" _The word sounded so dirty. Who knew a word could come out so sexy. Kakashi was now right in front of her. She was so caught up in what was happening she didn't actually SEE what was happening!

"_I can be a reasonable man Sakura. Just tell me when you found and why you kept it._" Based on the he answer he got, Kakashi will figure out how he wants this to end.

"_I didn't exactly find it."_ Kakashi was now squatting in front of the bed directly in front of Sakura and her vulnerability.

"Oh. And jus how did you come in possession of it, Sa. Ku. Ra?" Pronouncing her name like that gave her chills. You can actually see the goosebumps.

"_The receptionist at the main desk found it. She thought it was mine so she gave it to me." _The look in his eye told her she wasn't going to get off with just that.

"_Hmm. How nice of her. Now tell me Sa. Ku. Ra. Why on earth would she think it was your book? Surely you must know_." And indeed she did know, it was just too embarrassing to tell. Having take too long to answer Kakashi grew impatient. So he placed a hand on her thigh and stroked his thumb on the bare skin. Sakura moaned at the sudden contact.

_"If you don't want to talk, maybe we could go ask the receptionist just what is it that made her think an MA-rated book would belong to a minor. Ay, Sa. Ku. Ra.?" _And just like that her clothes were fixed and they were headed down stairs.

**How was that? Pretty spicy ay? Lol I'm actually having fun with this. I'm so excited to keep up my chapters, even if I only had one review lol I'm still going to keep it up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm liking how many people are reading my story but if you could be so kind as in to give me some of your ideas. If you have request I will be happy to oblige.**

Sakura didn't know how or exactly why, but they were headed downstairs towards the main desk.

"_Kakashi-sensei, um...err...do we really have to do this?"_ They were in the stairway almost on the first floor. With one hand on the railing and the other in Kakashi's grip. Sakura glared down at him trying to get some answers. Did he honestly want to go through with this? What on earth would talking to the receptionist solve? She halfheartedly regretted not giving the book back as soon as she got it, halfheartedly. She kind of like what was happening it was kind of exciting.

Kakashi turned around fast, so fast she hadn't realized until she noticed she was now pinned to the railing, his hip crushing against her stomach and both of her wrist were in his hands held against the railing. His face inches away from hers.

"_So you're ready to talk now are you?"_ With so little space between them, Sakura felt every word he spoke. It made her tingly and very anxious.

"_Well Kakashi-sensei,-"_ she had to swallow just to get the rest of the sentence out.

_"I just don't see the point in going to the receptionist to talk when it's obvious she has nothing to do with this."_ He was staring at her with a look in his eyes she's never seen before. She held her breathe, it seemed like forever waiting for him to answer.

Kakashi was contemplating on what he wanted to do. He knew nothing would be solved if he talked to the receptionist. But watching Sakura squirm under her own assumptions was too much fun. So he decided he'd play along for little while longer.

"_Well Sakura, if you insist we not go, then we won't. But if we don't go-"_ he pressed up on her even more. Bringing his mouth to her ear, Kakashi placed his right leg in between Sakura's thighs.

_"If we don't go, then what should I do about you then? There is still a matter to be dealt with." _Kakashi could almost see the anxiety on Sakura's face. It was just too easy and so much fun.

Sakura couldn't think straight, not with her sensei so close to her. So intimately close, it drove her crazy. She could hardly breathe. What was she going to do? What did she want to do? What did Kakashi-sensei want to do? It couldn't be what she thought it was, could it? Her head was spinning with questions, not a single answer in mind. There was only one way to find out.

_"Well Kakashi-sensei, if you feel as though I need a punishment t-then I g- guess I have n-no choice but to...to be obedient." _Sakura's heart was pounding was she really suggesting her sensei punish her. What were the consequences for stealing and masturbating to your sensei's book.

Kakashi couldn't believe she was actually willing to get punished. Oh how much have his student grown. It filled him to suchlike height of excitement. He couldn't help but visualize everything he could possibly do to her. He felt a twitch in his groin, this was going to be fun.

"_Alright Sakura. For your punishment, we're going to make our own book."_

**I know it's short but don't worry I'm making another chapter right after this. I just wanted a good cliff hanger. Is it too much, is it not enough, please let me know I'm all ears.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been long but you have to understand, I just suck at keeping track of time. So by the time I'm done some stuff I'm like oh no it's too late to finish writing. but anyway I have completed this chapter pls tell me if you want certain things to happen. I can tell you now that I'm starting to become a fan of Sakura a little.**

**RECAP:kakashi has decided as a punishment, they will be making a book of their own. And it was all Sakura's idea. Enjoy.**

"_Now Sakura what should our book be about? Hmmm oh! Maybe the book could have Naruto in it? You obviously mentioned his name earlier, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Then there's the fact that you have a crush on me. Maybe you could watch me and Naruto ? Hmmm, how would that make you feel?"_ Kakashi dragged his hand up her thigh, resting in her most intimate part.

It was warm and felt a little moist. Surely from her actions earlier, but Kakashi could help but think he had a part in it.

"_Sakura are you ok? Can't you handle your own fantasy?"_ That's it! The chance to turn things around.

"_I'm perfectly fine. In fact, this is absolutely child's play."_ At first his face left no trace of expression. Then he eye-smiled and gave a smirk under his mask. Sakura new it had to be a sexy smile under. She actually liked the masked. It made him sexy, but to just imagine what was under made her quiver. And with a mind of their own, her hips buckled forward towards the pleasure.

"_Oh really? Then shall we step it up a notch?"_ And just like that Sakura was slammed to the wall with Kakashi's lips on hers. She hadn't even had the chance to see his face. It happened so fast. The kiss was long forceful and every bit of ecstasy.

Kakashi pushed deeper into the kiss, licking Sakura's lower lip asking permission to let him in. Which she didn't do right away. Sakura knew what he wanted and was going to play this out as long as she could. So, instead she pulled away.

"_I thought we were going to step it up a notch Kakashi?"_ She nearly fainted he was so HOT! His face was so smooth and flawless. How can someone who gets no sunlight on their face have a complexion like. It was a pale but tan at the same time. Those lips so tender, so rough, were these small but full lines. It gave her butterflies just thinking about how such a handsome face was hers to look at.

"_Patience Sakura. You wouldn't be able to handle all the things I know. What happened to sensei?" _Completely confused on why her mood changed. He better get the situation back under control or he'll lose cool and give in.

"_I think we're way pass formalities. Don't you Kakashi?"_ She whispered his name close to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Sakura took his hair into her hands causing him to gasp. She then shoved her tounge in his mouth massaging them together overlapping them viciously.

He brang his hand up and grabbed the small of her back to hold her in place while the other caressed her breast hungrily. He just couldn't help himself now. It's been a long time since he had fun like this. Sakura's hips buckled, he felt his groin throb under her. His erection was now painful, so he thrusted against her trying to relieve himself. But it only made things worse when Sakura's moans grew louder.

Sakura felt finger tips slide under her shirt front, back, side she couldn't keep track. She his hands on her bare skin sending tingles all over her. Her nipples hardened under his touch, this type of sensation had her head spinning. She couldn't believe how hard he was! Not to mention how big it felt!

Kashi took one of his hands and ran it up Sakura's leg, in her shorts and cupped her cheek making her gasped. He took the chance to win dominance in their kiss. winning a moan from Sakura he proceeded to move his hand to her front and began rubbing his palm over her sex.

Sakura trembled at the touch, oh she wanted more. So much more. The indescribable feeling he gave her was everything she ever fantasized about. She started to unzip his vest but then she heard something, something she so wanted to ignore but couldn't.

"_Um, Kakashi-sensei? Sakura-chan? I don't mean to interrupt but..."_

Here we were up against the wall in the moment of heat and Naruto walks in on us. For second it looks as though Kakashi was bothered but than he simply gave a sly smile and winked at Sakura.

"_Naruto, perfect timing. I was hoping I'd see you before you seen me like this. Can't be helped now." _He let Sakura stand as he got off her and walked over to Naruto.

"_How would you like to join me in a little game I have in mind?"_

"_What kind of game?"_

"_Together will be making a new edition to icha icha paradise."_

"_Ok, but why is Sakura hear and why were you with her like that?"_

"_Sakura found my book. When I went to her room she was reading it. While performing some very promiscuous acts. At that she was all by herself."_

_"What Sakura really?"_

_"Look it's really none of your business Naruto! I was simply-"_

_"How mean Sakura doing it all by yourself. You should've asked for help."_ Naruto smiled, a smile Sakura has never seen before. It excited and scared her all at once.

"_So you stole Kaka-sensei's book, huh? I guess that calls for some kind of punishment, right Kaka-sensei?"_

The whole situation just got really confusing, Sakura had no idea what was going on. Somehow Naruto was aware of the situation and Kakashi was ok with him being a part of it. But why? Just how close are these two?

"_That's exactly what I was thinking, and how nice of Sakura she agreed to it. Which is why we were together the way we're just now."_

_"Oh I get it. Sakura must have thought she could gain control." _

_"You always were a fast learner Naruto."_

_"How silly of you Sakura. To think you could handle Kaka-sensei. You probably wouldn't even be able to handle me._" And just like that Kakashi grabbed hold of her wrist and swung her over to Naruto.

"_Sakura had a little trouble kissing maybe you could help her?"_

_"Oh poor, poor Sakura. It's ok, I'll show you how it's done." _

Just like that his lips were on hers. Kiss was hard but passionate. He started off slow setting a pace. Once Sakura caught on he deepened the kiss giving her time to adjust he held off on tounge kissing. Once it seemed like she was getting the hang of it he broke the kiss.

"_Do you understand yet Sakura, wants going on here?"_ Leaving Sakura breathless, he walked over to Kakashi who out of habit had pulled his masked back up.

"_Um, Kakas-sensei? Do you mind?"_

_"Oh right sorry." _He pulled his mask down showing that sexy sly smile on that handsome face. Just as Sakura was drooling over Kakashi's looks she realized just how close Naruto was getting to him.

"_Naruto! What are you doing?"_ Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_Sakura-chan...you scream way to much. How about being quiet and watch for once."_ He turned back to Kakashi faces inches a part. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Naruto lowered his head and started to kiss Kakashi.

Sakura just couldn't understand why to guys were kissing right in front of her and at that they were Naruto and Kakashi! This really sexy older man was kissing a guy a decade younger than him. Now Naruto wasn't exactly sexy but he had his boyish charms that did make him look absolutely yummy. She never seen him a potential love interest thought, but after watching the two of them kiss she was more excited about this than she was when it was just Kakashi.

"_Now Sakura are you ready for this?_" Kakashi had did some hand signs and they were back in her room before she could give him an answer.

"_Sakura-chan, tell me how do you like it? Gentle?" _He kissed the back of her neck.

"_Or rough?" _Naruto then pushed her on the bed attacking her with kisses all over. On her lips, down her neck, on her collarbone the kisses didn't stop regardless where they went.

"_Let's not get greedy Naruto. I did come up with this game myself, I should get a share of the action."_

"_Sorry Kakas-sensei, I got carried away."_ Kakashi unzipped his vest and took it off along with his shirt and headband. Naruto did the same.

"_Sakura are you nervous about sharing your body with the two of us? Or do we excite?"_ Sakura couldn't speak she was so turned on her body seemed to just moved on its on, no talking included. Kakashi was laying on the bed putting his weight on his elbow, she went for him first. Kissing him all over just like Naruto had shown her.

Naruto had taken the liberty at disposing of her shirt first, allowing Kakashi full view of her breast and stomach, which he was more than happy to caress. Next came her shorts. Forcing her to lay on Kakashi, Naruto took them off from behind her, trailing little kisses along the way. He kissed the small of her back, licking an sucking each of her dimples she had. Continuing down her butt he did the same. Dragging his tounge along her thighs sucking on the inside of them. He let his hands roam around her butt getting familiar with her body.

Kakashi lifted her up some so her chest was in his face, letting him suck on her breast as he pleased. Naruto finished kissing her body and made his way to her lips. He planted soft kisses until she moaned and he let his tounge slip in.

Sakura moaned constantly, with Naruto's skilled tounge exploring hers and Kakashi's mouth sucking on all over her bare chest. She hoped there wouldn't be marks later.

"_Sakura you have such a nice body. To think someone with your strength can look so delicate."_

He bit on her nipple softly, causing her to arch her back.

"_Sakura-chan your gonna drive me crazy if you keep pressing your ass on me like that." _Sakura liked the way Naruto was talking it made her shiver. She straddled herself on Kakashi's hips, rubbing her ass against Naruto's erection. It's was already hard and big! What are the odds of having two guys ready to go with a couple of big tools?

"_Mmmm Sakura-chan." _Naruto hooked his fingers around her panties and in a moment he had broken them with the pieces lying on the floor.

"_Really? Every time Naruto?" _Kakashi rolled over making both Sakura and Naruto to turn over under him.

What a man Sakura thought to herself. To be able to dominate the both of them, got her so hot she felt her face flush and her thighs clench under the anticipation.

"_Kakashi, Naruto?"_

"_Hm_" Naruto got on his side facing me with Kakashi still on him a bit.

"_If it's too much promise that you'll stop."_ They both gave each other a side ways glance then burst out laughing. Naruto gave Sakura a big kiss before answering her.

"_Sakura-chan, we'd never do something you didn't want." _Giving that big cheesy smile Sakura felt kind of played. How could she be so stupid.

"_Was all of this planned?!"_ It was Kakashi's turn to grin. It was so rare and heart warming, Sakura wasn't even angry anymore.

"_Hush Sakura don't ruin the moment." _Kakashi's lips were back on hers while Naruto licked and sucked up and down her neck and collarbone. The two of them in tune with the others movements. Together they took their time ravishing Sakura in pleasure.

Naruto moved his hands up and down her thighs before caressing her sex. He dipped two fingers in her earning a little squeal from her.

"_Sakura-chan your soo wet." _Grabbing her thigh with his free hand he began licking her clitoris. Sakura felt her desire build up waiting for release. Kakashi, feeling left out lifted Sakura so that she was kneeling in front of Naruto leaving her backside completely vulnerable.

Even in a difficult position Naruto continued to lick and suck on her clit greedy like, his fingers still inside her.

"_Sakura, open your mouth." _It was a stupid command, since her mouth was already opened from moaning. He put to fingers inside.

"_Now suck. I need them nice and wet."_ Sakura did as she was told and when Kakashi thought they were wet enough he took his fingers and brang them to her anus, he began to slowly open her up.

With only the sounds of sweet ecstasy, none of them even noticed the door open.

**Yay! Another cliffhanger! MWAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so enjoying this. Hey if any of you have any other book ideas let me know. Constructive critism is accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So these chapters are getting pretty good aren't? Pretty ecchi? I think so, even though I'm still a beginner. Anyway like always constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated, enjoy.**

Shikamaru opens the door to see a very interesting site.

"_How troublesome._" The three of them so oped in their tracks. Naruto and Kakashi covered Sakura so she wasn't seen.

" _I always knew you guys were close but this, this take closeness to a whole new level."_

_"Shikamaru? What are you doing here? How'd you know we were here?"_

_"Naruto, I think it was only a coincidence Shikamaru had found us here."_

_"He's right we just got back from a mission. The receptionist downstairs recognized our headbands and said you guys were staying here. We asked for your room numbers thinking you might want to have dinner with us but,...I think you guys have better plans." _Shikamaru looked at all of them in a kind of condescending way.

"_Shikamaru you shouldn't be the one to judge, After all your looking rather pleased aren't you?_" Naruto had pointed out to the rest of them Shikamaru pants were bulging in the middle.

"_Can't be helped. It does what it wants. *sigh* How troublesome."_

Naruto gave Kakashi a questioning look, he nodded.

"_Well if that's the case, then I guess this can't be helped either." _Naruto got out of the bed and pinned Shikamaru to the floor. His knees either side of his face, his erection on Shikamaru's chin.

"_Naruto get off me! This is crazy!" _Shikamaru tried not to look at Naruto's manhood. It was inches from his mouth, he dreaded the outcome. Why couldn't it had been Choji to come get them? He didn't like the situation at all. Even so, his erection still hadn't gone down.

"_No biting Shikamaru." _Naruto lifted Shikamaru's head and forced his manhood in his mouth. Shikamaru gagged at first but after Naruto continued thrusted he got the hang of breathing through his nose.

"_Your mouth feels so good Shikamaru. Have you done this before?" _Naruto started thrusting even harder. Shikamaru didn't like that he forced him but he had to admit, he was enjoying sucking on Naruto. So he placed his hands on Naruto's ass and squeezed while he brang his head up to have more of him in his mouth.

"_Ahhhh, Shikamaru! All the way...to...to the base!" _Shikamaru did. He sucked on Naruto's shaft harder and harder each time he brought his head down. He would take him out of his mouth and lick It all over, sucking on the sides only to put him back in his mouth. He go deeper and deeper until Naruto was pushed into his throat.

_"Shikamaru! I'm gonna cum Shikamaru! Make sure you drink it all up, don't waste a drop!" _Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's head and face fucked him hard. Blowing his load deep down Shikamaru's throat causing him to gag and cough some up.

"_Damn Shikamaru, that was good. Uh...You missed some."_ Shikamaru licked the rest of Naruto's love juice off from his cheeks and hands.

"_Well Shikamaru, looks like you'll be joining us now."_ Sakura didn't know what to do. She couldn't imagine herself being with three guys. Especially not for her first time.

"_Wait Kakashi-sensei. I was fine with Naruto but I'm not into this whole group thing." _Kakashi crossed his arms and legs while leaning on the wall at the head of the bed.

"_I guess that's understandable but, why not give it a try? You weren't exactly all in for Naruto at the beginning, you might actually like the whole group thing." _Kakashi was trying to be seductive, that much was clear. He got up and squatted down right where Shikamaru was sitting.

"_You might even like me over Naruto. Tell me Shikamaru, are you a virgin?"_

_"Why does it matter? If I give in to your little scheme, then I'm bound to be the one taking it, not giving."_ Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at Shikamaru. How can someone be so smart and so lazy at the same time.

"_Well Shikamaru, you can be a virgin in multiple ways. Naruto's already taken your mouth, so that leaves us with four more."_ Four. Wait there's five? This situation couldn't get any worse could it?

Naruto and Kakashi shared yet another look. The two of them have obviously been through this before. Makes me wonderful, with who?

"_Sakura,...your turn."_

**I like where this is going, don't you? It's making me wonder what would happen next.**

**What does Kakashi plan on doing with Sakura?**

**Will Shikamaru join them?**

**What's going to be the name of there new book?**

**Find out next time on**_, __**Sakura's Enjoyment.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I know this chapter is just as preferred as the last. But if it's no good tell me. **

Sakura stared blankly at Kakashi not knowing what to do. So he took hold of her hand, guided her off the bed and brought her to where Shikamaru had been sitting.

_"Now Sakura, why don't you show Shikamaru what a woman's mouth feels like?"_ She didn't quite understand. She thought he was talking about kissing but what Naruto made Shikamaru was probably the right answer.

_"You want me to do what Naruto made Shikamaru do, rig_ht?"

_"Precisely. If you would like to start slow, you could start by doing so with, a kiss._" So it was ok to kiss but he wanted her to use her mouth that other way as well.

_"Shikamaru?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"I know we're not that close...but let's not make this awkward." _Something inside Sakura had changed and all the guys felt it. Sakura was on all fours crawling in front of Shikamaru with a seductive smile on her face. She no longer looked shy or scared. Now she looked almost experienced in what she was about to do.

Sakura reached Shikamaru legs, placing and on both of them. She slid them up, thumbing the inside of his thighs. She was rewarded with a husky groan. Sakura was very pleased with herself, so she flipped her hair bringing her face close Shikamaru's length and licked it ever so slowly from tip to base.

_"Sakura please! T-try not to..ugh...tease..ahh...to much."_smiling to herself she got up and smashed her lips onto Shikamaru's. Tentative at first, but after what seemed like forever she licked his lower lip seeking permission to let her tounge in.

Shikamaru was hesitant, but he obliged nonetheless. Letting Sakura invade his mouth Shikamaru fought for dominance.

_This damn woman. Damn all women. Demanding everything. Rrrgghh! I'm the man not her._

_Shikamaru completely enraged with Sakura's tough exterior, cupped her face fiercely and forcefully made Sakura give in to him, dominating the kiss with his harsh tounge. _

_This is so unlike Shikamaru then again I've never really known Shikamaru to do anything. He was actually really useful when he wasn't being lazy. Especially now with this kiss. He gives Kakashi-sensei competition! _

Leaning into the kiss more Sakura pressed her fingers under Shikamaru's vest, indicating she wanted him to take it off. He got the hint. Going for the zipper of his vest he was stopped by Sakura's mouth. She used her teeth to unzip it, allowing her face to yet again be right where she was told to be.

_"Just do it exactly how Naruto made Shikamaru do it Sakura. You should be fine." _Kakashi gave her one more reassuring nod before she went back to face Shikamaru's length, which by the way wasn't exactly small. Doing how she did before, Sakura grabbed hold and began licking up and down his shaft. Slowly at first not sure how long she should do it.

Using more saliva Sakura licked harder up and down continuously, until finally she had placed the tip of his member in her mouth and sucked. She started twirling her around while sucking, enjoying around sound Shikamaru had made.

_"That's a good student. Now let's loosen you up so more." _Kakashi took two of his fingers and placed them in his mouth for moisture before shoving them back in her ass.

Growing tired of not being including, Naruto glided one of his hands down Sakura's stomach down to her sex rubbing two down her slit until his were glistening. Without warning he had showed them into her at a hard and steady pace. With his other hand Naruto then grabbed hold of Shikamaru's chin to his face and planted and heavy kiss on his lips.

_"Sakura, I'm tired of waiting."_ Is all he said before thrusting into her backside so hard Shikamaru had used one of his hand to keep her head in place. The other was slowly pumping Naruto's own member.

_"Sakura your so tight. Relax a lit- aarrrgh!"_ Sakura threw her hips back meeting Kakashi in perfect rhythm.

_"Sakura! Aaahhh!"_ Sakura felt Shikamaru push her head down one last time before finishing, leaving a massive load in her mouth to swallow. Kakashi realizing this slowed down a bit to give her time to adjust, but he didn't stop. Not when he was so close.

_"Did you like that Shikamaru? How bout we switch now?"_ Naruto pulled Shikamaru up only to knock him back down on all fours.

_"Damn Shikamaru! I never knew you had such a nice body!"_ Naruto's rubbed up and down Shikamaru feeling every shiver, every little goosebump he caused. *sexy laugh* (a/n whatever laugh you think is sexy, picture it.) Naruto slapped his ass. Shikamaru winced.

_"Does that hurt?"_

_"Only my pride as a man." _Slap! He brang his hand down again and again. 'Til his cheeks turned a bright red.

_"Mmmm this red looks good on you. Almost as good as the color Hinata got when she was-"_

_"Naruto!"_ Kakashi had stopped. Narrowing his as a warning sign he started to continue.

_So that's who they did it with. Well that answers one of my questions. _

_"Two to down and two to go!" _He said as he climbed over Sakura, his member stiff in his hand.

_"Wait! I don't think I can-" _Kakashi had pushed Shikamaru froward giving him advantage to penetrate easily, deep inside of Sakura, hitting her womb. Shikamaru went Slowly, setting a pace that wasn't to harsh for Sakura.

_"Oh man. Ah! This...feels..oh man! Sakura! Your so tight and warm. So ready. Hoe long have you've been waiting for this?"_ There it was again that sexiness he appeared to have out of no where. She liked it, a lot.

_"Harder Shikamaru!"_ Sakura pleaded for more. Her body was on fire and she couldn't take it anymore.

_"Don't leave me out." _Naruto then Flipped both Shikamaru and Sakura so that Sakura was now on top. Leaving her bottom exposed.

_"I maybe last but believe me-" _he thrusted into Sakura's backside. " I am not least!" With both Shikamaru and Naruto grinding inside of her, Sakura felt lightheaded, her heart beat uncontrollable, her breathe practically gone! She was on cloud nine and just when she felt it couldn't feel any better, Kakashi had came over to her mouth and his member down her throat.

Shikamaru felt weird at first for having Kakashi so close to him but he used the opportunity and lifted his head and sucked on Kakashi's balls.

_"Bold now, aren't we Shikamaru?"_ Kakashi lowered himself giving Shikamaru better access to him. The four of them continued to thrust, suck, penetrate each other until they each climax in unison.

_Aarrrgh! _ Each of them, completely wiped out, laid on the floor a little while longer. That is until the door opened for a second time. Only this time it was the receptionist who had walked in.

_"We're going to need some clean towels. Oh and lots of ice. *light laughter*" _Kakashi charismatically gestered to the woman.

_"Yes! right away sir."_ She hesitated a little while longer.

_"Is there something wrong lady?"_

_"Naruto don't be so rude she's probably just shocked to see all of us in such a matter!"_

_"Sakura's right. Even I didn't know how to handle it at first. But I've seen worst, which is why I handled it the way I did."_

_"Handle what?! Without me forcing onto you, you probably wouldn't have done anything!"_

_"Oh lovely students?" _The three of them had all turned to Kakashi who, mysteriously, now had pants on.

_"I don't think that's why she's hadn't left yet."_

_"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"Oh I get it. Sakura just look at how red her face is. And how her legs are shaking. Tell Ms. Receptionist, do you enjoy group sex?"_ The receptionist turned her face unable to look Naruto in the eye.

_"Well I guess that means we're not done yet, right Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"That is correct Sakura."_

_"How troublesome."_

**Ok short chapter lot of sex. I know not much detail what can I say, I'm better at doing then describing. I'm thinking of ending it there though. I mean I can make a couple more chapters with the receptionist but the story doesn't have much plot just a lot of sex. I also have another story I'm working on that I think a lot of you who are reading would like. No it won't have as much "action" as this one but it'll still have a least a little innocent foreplay and also a better plot. Let me know if you think I should end it or keep going.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know this is late as hell, but I lost everything I was working on and had to start from scratch which dropped my motivation drastically. But with out further or do I bid you this my tardiness. This chapter will be edited afterwards so be sure to check in on if its not my usual work or ultimateness.**

"Naruto! Don't you think that's a little to much?" Naruto sat with his legs tucked under him with the receptionist's mouth stuffed with Naruto's manhood.

"I don't think so she seems to be enjoying it." Shikamaru laid under the receptionist his face planted in her sex.

"Do you have a problem with it, Mitsuki?" Mitsuki, the receptionist, simply hummed around Naruto's length, moving faster than she was before.

"Dammit! I don't know how much longer I can hold out Mitsuki."

"Sakura stop worrying about Naruto and get back to work." Kakashi ushered Sakura's hips back down on his length meeting her midway.

"But Kaka...shi-sen...sei! Naruto..might...hurt...her..ahh" Kakashi looked to his right to see Naruto had flipped Mitsuki over without leaving her mouth, with Shikamaru still latched onto her sex.

"Well, it doesn't look like she's...complaining. But..I suppose he could be...more gentle." Kakashi spoke between thrusts, he could feel his climax approaching.

"I think she likes it rough, Kaka-sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's reached her release Kakashi following moments after.

"If she enjoys being roughed up, I guess I have no choice but to step in." Kakashi got off the bed and started walking towards where the receptionist was.

"What! No way, Kaka-sensei! Mitsuki is all mine!"

"Naruto, haven't I taught you anything about teamwork?" Kakashi now stood behind Shikamaru, who wasn't aware of his change of interest.

"Shikamaru, this might hurt at first but you like it after the pain is gone." Lifting his face from its previous task, he stared at Kakashi who was right behind shikamaru eye smiling.

"What do you mean its gonna-" without any warning at all Kakashi sheathed himself completely inside Shikamaru in one thrust.

"Arrrgh! Get...off me! You...can't do..aahh!"

"I'm sorry what was that Shikamaru?" Kakashi was oozing lubricant over his self length while still moving in and out.

"What...was that? It...felt...aahh! Again! There again!...please!"

"Well alright, but only because you asked sooo nicely."

"Argh! Mitsuki!" Naruto grabbed the receptionist's head pulling it down further pushing his manhood down her throat, letting his seed fill her stomach.

"Mmm...Naruto that was quite a lot. Oh my! Your still painfully hard. Let me fix that." Kakashi was surprised to see the receptionist get on top of Naruto, not that he was complaining.

"Mitsuki-chan taking the lead is a man's job." It was meant to be a scolding but with a grin like Naruto's I highly doubt he meant. Kakashi continued to watch the two until he saw Shikamaru had began pumping his own length.

"Oi, Shikamaru? What do you think your doing? Did I give you permi-"

"Aargh!" Too late. Shikamaru poured himself all over the floor before Kakashi could finish his sentence.

"Oh well. No need to continue hear." He looked over towards the bed to see a very exhausted Sakura, back at the spent Shikamaru lying on the floor and over to Naruto who seemed to have the most stamina out of the three, of course he already knew that. He had changed positions. The two were no longer on the floor instead Naruto stood with his back against the wall supporting Mitsuki's weight as he quickened his pace.

"Oi, Naruto! You should learn to have more respect for others and share." Kakashi had closed the space between him and the receptionist's behind.

"Yeah right! You just want to ruin my Kaka-sensei! Just like you did with Hinata!" Kakashi put his hands up in defense.

"It's not my fault the girl preferred experience over stamina." Kakashi then positioned his manhood on Mitsuki's rear entrance.

"What! How is that even fair?! I was the one who got her to join us! I think I deserve to be able to have my share alone for once. Its been soooo long since you let me!"

"Arghh...mmm! You guys..are..are going..ahh..ahh...to be...mmm...the death of me ahh!" With both Kakashi and Naruto penetrating her, you'd think she couldn't speak.

"You really do like it rough." Kakashi couldn't believe he was about to cave and let Naruto have all the fun with her.

"Sorry Naruto, but not this time."

"You never let me do anything..argh!" Out of anger Naruto started to thrust harder moving much faster than before

"Naruto you keep moving like that and I'll cum to not just Mitsuki." Kakashi could practically feel Naruto's length pressed against his own. Since both of them were of exceptional size it didn't take much to stretch the poor woman open completely.

"Ahhhh!" Mitsuki found her release clenching so tight, Kakashi finished only seconds later.

"Yeah, and you say your experienced." Naruto gave Kakashi a smug look before he pulled out of the receptionist and pushed Kakashi on the floor using her as extra weight.

"Umph! How bout you try blowing three loads only to blow to more with two other people!" Kakashi was offended. There was no way he'd admit that naruto had better stamina the him.

"Oh I will. Just not with two other people. Just one." And with that Naruto lodged himself to the base inside Kakashi's back entrance.

"Ugh! Naruto! What do you...think..

your doing?!"

"Exactly what you did to me! Everything that started this whole orgy thing between us, started with you manhandling me! So I'm returning the favor." Now in complete control Naruto began to push hard into Kakashi. And to his surprise it looked like Kakashi was enjoying himself.

"Wow Kaka-sensei, that's a pretty good look on your face. Even with the mask on." Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto moved faster and harder hoping to find Kakashi's sweet spot.

"Kakashi-sensei, why'd you let Naruto push you around like that?"

"Come on Sakura-chan, its really fun." Having been tempted, Sakura hopped off the bed and onto Kakashi's manhood. Only this time backwards so she could kiss Naruto in the process.

"Mmm...Sakura-chan, you feel sooo good. Argh! So does Kaka-sensei! I'm at my limit!" Naruto picked up his pace and used his fingers to rub Sakura's clit.

"Ahhh!" Simultaneously, all three climaxed together.

"How troublesome. You guys are gonna whined up screwing the wrong people if you keep this little game of yours up." Shikamaru was laying on the bed and had also put the receptionist next to him.

"We'll be fine Shikamaru, we've been at this for awhile. Kaka-sensei even longer than I have!"

"Exactly how long have you tolwo been at this? And with who at that?"

"We cant tell you with you, but I'd say we've been at this since I was about...thirteen! Right Kaka-sensei?"

"Just about right."

"And how long before that, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well probably since my years in anbu."

"What! No way! Wow Kaka-sensei, your such a closet perv. Even more than Ebisu-sensei."

"Thanks Naruto."

"So wait, how did this start anyway? With you two I mean? Kami only knows why you started this whole thing."

"Its quite simple, Sakura. I was away on missions a lot and had no free time to actually seek a relationship. And since everyone in anbu were practically in the same position, weeeeelll it kind of went from there."

"So basically, what your saying is the anbu black ops, the elite shinobi of the village, are nothing but a bunch of skilled horny people?"

"If you put it like that Shikamaru, then yes that's exactly what they are."

"OK. So, what about you two?" Naruto and Kakashi both shared a glance deciding whether or not to say how, but both thought it didn't matter now, Sakura and Shikamaru were already a part of this, so there's no turning back.

"Well for starters, I think it should be said that it was Kaka-sensei who pursued me!" Naruto nodded his head fiercely.

"Yes. I went after Naruto. We had just came back from our dog walking mission and three of you were washing up in the stream." Both Sakura and Naruto let their head drop, the three of them, that was back when sasuke was still with them.

"I was watching Naruto the most. I couldn't help but think, that kids got a nice ass. And when he's older it'll look even better. So I thought to myself, if I wanted that ass to be mine, I had to go for it now, while he was still naive and completely innocent." All three students stared wide eyed at their former teacher in surprise.

"So what your saying is, you went after Naruto with corruption at mind?"

"You wanted to take Naruto's innocence away?"

"You thought I had a nice ass?" They all turned to Naruto who clearly thought his sensei thinking he had a nice ass was the topic of choice.

Haha, and I still do. But sadly, yes. I wanted to take Naruto's innocence away and corrupt that little mind of his.'

"Hey! My mind is not little!" Again clearly missing the point Naruto pouted over the wrong topic.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei, your really are a pervert."

"Hey as shinobi you take love in any form it comes to you."

"You love me?" Naruto finally realized what the important topic was this time only Kakashi hadn't realized what he said yet.

"Did you just say you love Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakash could only stare at Naruto wondering what to say. He hasn't meant to tell Naruto he loved him, but the fact remained that he did.

"I...I guess I do, but that doesn't mean I want to settle down and have a relationship with you."

"When did you-"

"I'm not sure to be honest, but the day we got caught outside by anko is when I realized I did."

There was a pause neither of them knew what to say. Or where to go with this news.

I'm not saying to reflect on it, at least...not now. I want to continue what we do, with whom ever it is we do it with. For now, let's not change anything."

"Not to be rude, but I have to get back to work so..." Mitsuki was sitting on the edge of the bed fixing her clothes to look normal.

"Uh yes, I think we should all get going. I don't know what were going to say to our teams but it better be good. We were gone for more than six hours already." Sakura was staring at the small clock on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Let's get going then. And Naruto? Don't dwell on it so much, it really isn't that big a deal."

"Hmm, okay Kaka-sensei, if you say so." Even though he had agreed Naruto's face clearly shown he was going to stress over it.


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru, now having a new out look on anbu and a little more comfortable with team Kakashi, left to his own team.

"Shikamaru! Where have you been? Its been hours!" The loudest member on his team, Ino had began to throw questions at him.

"And if you think for a second that we left you any food well you better think again! Honestly what were you doing all this time?!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Women are such a drag."

"If you think about it, she isn't wrong Shikamaru. You were gone a long time." Chouji, unlike Ino, was not loud and accusing. More concern, if anything.

"They have a point Shikamaru. I know Kakashi's team is also here but you skipped out on us and that wasn't very nice." Asuma said cooly while smoking a cigarette on the bench seated at the window.

"We were all worried you might've left our team for theirs." Shikamaru had to laugh at that. As if there was a chance he'd leave his team for Naruto's. Naruto's team was a good team but, there's no way he'd survive on a team like that. Too much unnecessary fighting.

"Well they were having an interesting conversation about when Kakashi was in anbu. So I thought I'd stick around, you know learn something knew. Nothing really happened, I just got comfortable, that's all." Shikamaru tried to play it off but deep down he wanted to tell someone. He knew Chouji wouldn't say anything to anyone, but it didn't seem right to tell him, it wasn't just his business after all. He'll find out if they wouldn't mind if he told Chouji.

"You stood there all that time and NOTHING happened! God you are the laziest shinobi I have ever met! Your lucky your smart otherwise you wouldn't be a ninja at all." Ino was so obnoxious. Just when you think she had grown up, even just a little, her attitude riles up and changes all that.

"Yeah, nothing happened. He said some stories, there was some commentary, Sakura and Naruto had their questions and I just listened." With everyone's attention on him, he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Asuma seemed to take note of this.

"Well what did he tell you. We've all been trying to get Kakashi to open up to us since his first years in anbu. It must've been something pretty good to keep you in there for that long." Shikamaru couldn't believe it. His sensei was actually being smug about this. Like as if he had some type of clue as to what went down in the other team's room.

"He spoke about the anbu training. And certain routines they had. He mentioned how some of them were kind of close, even outside of anbu. He said sometimes they'd all get together and do stuff." Trying to be aloof with this kind of attention was intense. Shikamaru was getting irritable.

"Really? Huh, sounds pretty boring to me. Tell me, what kind of training and routines did they have? What kind of "stuff" did they do together?" The way he was looking at him, it was as if he knew. But how could he? He said it himself, Kakashi never really opened up to anyone. And from his knowledge Asuma-sensei never did join the anbu. On the other hand, in a small village like Konaha, news went around and it traveled fast. Like the time when Ino had hooked up with Kiba, everyone in the rookie nine found out only hours later. It would be no surprise to find out if word got around about the anbu's indiscretions.

"He didn't get into too much detail about their personal times together, but he did mention they had special training grounds and certain weapons they used. There were things that some ninjas didn't have because it was above their fighting level. Some that only connected with a certain charka signature. It's really nothing too interesting, I only stood that long because I thought I might miss out on some good information, turns out it wasn't even that worth it." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and went off to his bag to get a change of clothes.

"What a waste of time! You should've just left. I can't believe you! You still could've told us. I mean we were only downstairs!" Ino crossed her arms and huffed away. To her room he hoped, if only he were that lucky.

"All that time for nothing, and you could've been downstairs eating some delicious food!" With that she stormed out for good.

"Chouji, do me a favor? Can you see if the receptionist has any more towels to give us, I feel like having a nice bath." With a weird smile Asuma had sent Chouji away, obviously wanting to speak with Shikamaru alone. Chouji taking the hint, left with no intention on coming back with towels. Maybe some nice snacks from that vending machine in the lobby though.

"So, I'm guessing you have something to say to me?" There was no point in beating around the bush, that'll only drag it out longer.

"Well, you see, I was coming up to get you and figured you might've went to take a nap. Instead the room was empty so I went to ask Kakashi if he'd seen you. I ran into Sai and he told me to check Sakura's room. Now I thought it was weird that the rest of their team would be in the girl's room, but then again I don't know much of their routines or teamwork so I went with it anyway. As I was about to knock on the door, I heard some very interesting noises. Now at first I thought maybe somebody might be taking advantage of the girl, so I cracked open the door to peek inside. And what do you know...there you are, under Naruto." There was silence. It seemed like Asuma wanted an explanation so he told him what had happened, well the beginning at least.

"For starters, Naruto took me by surprised and sort of forced it upon me. I had kind of stepped in on them as well. I could only imagine what would've happened if you walked in." Not wanting to give away him everything, Shikamaru waited to see if Asuma would tell him how much he saw.

"Like I said, I don't know how Kakashi does things with his team but I was more than shocked to see you in on it. How on earth did you let Naruto jump you like that? Must've been some surprise! I had no idea Naruto and Sakura was close like that. Honestly you'd think there would've been signs and then you show up and they just force you in on it. Where do you think Kakashi was during all of this?" Asuma seemed to look as if this really did shock him. Yet, something was off. He didn't quite know why, but it seemed as if Asuma was trying to pry info out of him. Asking him if where Kakashi was, that was a weird question. Hadn't he seen him in the room? Didn't he sense him? He was a couple of feet away from them. Either Kakashi had noticed Asuma before them and hid himself or Asuma actually didn't see him. Theres also the possibility that he had seen him and is keeping that to himself. For what he had no idea.

"Yeah I guess those two are just full of surprises. Kakashi probably knew that and left them alone. Knowing him he probably knew all along." Deciding to play along seemed like the best idea. Just until he knew what was really going on.

"Your quite surprising yourself. Not only did they jump you but they got you to join them and stay at it for a couple of hours. Teenagers. They have way too much free time." Asuma got up and laid on one of the futons.

"I hope you enjoyed it. With the mission we have coming up, its going to be awhile before you do anything like that again." The mission he spoke of was supposed to be given to them two days after they got back. They were to go to Suna and act as bodyguards to some important council man. Shikamaru took Asuma's silence as an end to their little talk, so he finished changing his clothes. Eventually, Chouji had made his way back to the room.

"Shikamaru, is everything okay?" Shikamaru looked up to see nothing but worry on Chouji's face.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Just tired. I'm heading to bed." Chouji sat on his futon looking sadder than ever.

"We'll talk tomorrow ok. I just need a little rest. I think you do too." Shikamaru smiled at Chouji to reassure him everything really was okay.

"Okay." Chouji said with a big grin and turned to go to fall asleep. Shikamaru put his hand behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Without a doubt this is going to blow way out of proportion. What a drag."

*THE NEXT DAY*

The next day both teams met up for breakfast.

"Kaka-sensei! When are we going to work on my training?!"

"Naruto do you have to yell?! It's still so early in the morning!" Sakura punched Naruto in the head and knocked him across the room. So early in the morning and their team was already at it.

"Do you guys ever give it a rest? I mean honestly, all you too ever do is fight and yell at each other! Why don't you shut your big mouth already billboard-brow!" Great now Ino was in on it. They were beginning to become a big pain. It was a wonder how Kakashi could even put up with it. Then again he probably learned how to tune them out long ago.

"Naruto we will work on your training once we settle down when we get back to the village. Sakura theres no need to get angry over Naruto wanting to better himself. Shouldn't you be asking for more training yourself?" Kakashi gave her a knowing look.

"You can use a bit more work with your stamina. You run out of energy way too fast for a woman your age." One look around, it seemed like everyone was a bit taken back by Kakashi's comment.

"Some people would take that as sexual harassment, Kakashi-sensei!" With a hmph, Sakura cleared her plate and began to walk away.

"Really? I had no idea." Sakura rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

"Well Kakashi, looks like were all done. If you still want to travel with us, you'll have to catch up." Asuma stood up to leave, his team following after him.

"Naruto if you don't want to be left behind I suggest you hurry up." Leaning in closely, Kakashi was going to go in for a tease, but Naruto's face told him he wasn't up for games. Seems this trip back home was going to be an awkward one.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Sakura standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, looked rather upset as well.

"I wonder what's wrong with them now? Teenagers. You never know what mood they'll be in." Sighing, Kakashi went to look for Sai. Who was outside without a doubt painting the scenery.

"Oi, Sakura-chan? Walk with me?" Naruto sounded way to serious, so she gave him a confused look and nodded her head anyway.

*LATER*

Jumping through the trees, Shikamaru's team took the lead.

Naruto noticing their distance, took advantage of it. He glanced at sakura. With a quick nod they both slowed down enough so that sai was a couple feet in front of them. They didn't want to make it look suspicious. Just like they wanted, Kakashi saw their change in pace and came to confront them.

"You two alright? Naruto?" Knowing Naruto knew of his feelings, Kakashi grew worried of his students sudden distance and lack of enthusiasm. It just didn't suit him.

"Yeah, were fine. Its just...I'm having a little trouble running. I just have a lot on my mind right now. So I asked sakura to help me out." Kakashi let out a sigh. He knew this would happen, he wasn't all that surprised he asked Sakura either. The boy has had a crush on her from the very beginning. Feeling responsible he decided to help the blonde ninja.

"Is there anything I could do?" Naruto never once lifted his head. Which only made Kakashi worry more. Still jumping at a slow pace, the others were a great distance ahead, leaving Kakashi and his gloomy students way behind.

"Actually you can. I was just telling Sakura-chan how much fun I had yesterday and she said she enjoyed it as well. She even said she was up for doing it again." Naruto finally faced Kakashi with a big smile on his face.

"We both liked the rush and relief it gave us." Kakashi was shocked. He stared back and forth between the two. Naruto wasn't upset, he was still horny. He let out another sigh.

"Were pretty close to the village. Couple more hours and we'd be home to do whatever you want, Naruto." Staring off ahead, Kakashi started to pick up speed.

"But Kaka-sensei! Don't you want me to be happy?" Grabbing him from behind, Naruto nibbled on his earlobe causing Kakashi's breath to hitch.

"Naruto now isn't the time." On his left, Sakura came around to his front. Unzipping her vest.

"But Kakashi! What am I supposed to do about these." Putting her round perky breast on his chest, Sakura ran her knee in between his legs hoping to rub into his erection.

"Naruto. Sakura." Kakashi growing annoyed, takes them by the ear and throws them into a clearing in the woods. Following closely behind.

"So you two what to have sex, huh?"Kakashi ran his hands down his thighs tentatively.

"Don't act like you don't want it it, Kaka-sensei."

"Yeah, its obvious you want it too."

The both of them said eyeing his growing erection. They thought they were so clever, grinning like they won.

"And just who is responsible for my arousal?" Kakashi unzipped his pants freeing his very erect manhood. Stroking it up and down slowly.

"So you want sex right? Work for it!" Kakashi did his famous eye smile.

Naruto and Sakura stared at each other.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei! We'll play your game." Naruto never being shy, got on his knees and began working on Kakashi's thick length.

"Mmm, Kakashi you taste better than you did yesterday." Naruto sucked on the tip of his manhood, while Sakura licked his balls. Both teens were working pretty hard. It seemed like Naruto might just get what he was asking for.

"I knew it. You guys just couldn't wait until you got back to the village." The three looked up to see Shikamaru lazily leaning against a tree.

"Oi, Shikamaru! I didn't think anyone would follow." Naruto after acknowledging Shikamaru's presence, went back to work.

"Yeah well, I had a feeling you guys were up to no good." Looking at the bunch Shikamaru realized they weren't going to stop just because he showed up. Kakashi seemed to be enjoying himself. Sakura although had a longer pause then Naruto's.

"So, what brings you here? Don't tell me your here to seduce me too?" Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise but only for a second.

"Is that what they did? No I don't plan on seducing anybody, that's too much work." Looking back at Sakura, who still hasn't gone back to "seducing" Kakashi, Shikamaru noticed she was staring at him. The look she gave him was dark and filled with lust. It made his pants tighten in the front.

"What's wrong Sakura? Kakashi not enough for you?" Shocked and turned on, Sakura crawled over to where he was. She made sure to do it as sexy as she could.

"Maybe I don't want Kakashi right now. Besides Naruto doesn't know how to share." Pretending to pout Sakura hoped Shikamaru wouldn't reject her.

"Oh? You sure looked like you enjoyed it yesterday." Looking away, Shikamaru wanted to give off the impression he hadn't notice her supple breast poking out of her vest, which was unzipped half way down, just enough for her small frame to pop out. Smiling sweetly at him, Sakura ran her finger nails up his thighs. Lightly scraping along his zipper.

Shikamaru repositioned himself. With his back against the tree and and his legs stretched out loosely in front of him. While Shikamaru was putting his hands behind the back of his head, Sakura got the hint he wasn't going to do anything but stand there.

"So lazy."

"Hmmm? What was that? You want me to leave? I guess I could." Shikamaru moved as if he were going to leave.

"What?! Don't do that! If you leave you won't have any fun." Shikamaru leveled his face with Sakura's.

"No, what you really mean is if I leave then you won't be able to have fun with me." The two of them didn't want to admit that they wanted each other, even though it was completely clear they were both aroused.

"Ah, fuck Naruto! I'm cumming!" Deciding his arousal was growing uncomfortable and the display in front of him wasn't helping. He didn't care about seduction anymore, so Shikamaru took the lead. He unzipped his pants, finally releasing the hard on he was holding back.

"Okay sakura, if Kakashi isn't what you want, then make use of this." Aggressively, Shikamaru grabbed a fist full of Sakura's hair and guided her mouth over his manhood. Watching Naruto do Kakashi really got his blood plumping. It was so hot. And Naruto looked like he was really good at it. Sakura wasnt half bad herself. In fact she was pushing him past his limits and quick too.

Looking back at Naruto, Shikamaru saw they were moving on to the next activity. He was up against a tree Kakashi pinning him. Kakashi was assaulting him with kisses and light nibbles across his collerbone and chest. It was quite the show and with Sakura working on him, Shikamaru worried if he'd last any longer.

"Kakashi! Ahhh!" Naruto just let a load off in Kakashi's hand. Guess Naruto's not the only one who's good.

"Shikamaru! Are you even enjoying it? Or are you too- ahh!" Shikamaru shot his hot seed all over her face and inside her mouth.

"Of course I enjoyed it. There's your proof."

"Kakashi-sensei! Ah, harder!" They were really getting into it. Naruto was pushed up on the tree with his legs wrapped around his torso. Both of them had taken off their jackets and netted shirts. Naruto's pants hung on a branch on a nearby tree, his sandels were cast aside. Kakashi's pants were still on, pooled at his feet. Sakura's voice drew Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

"You just going to stand there with that hard on? Or are you going to do something about it?" She was wiggling her bare heart shaped ass in a teasing manner. Which got his attention, of course. Taking his own vest and shirt off, Shikamaru made his way over to where Sakura was.

"You know, I think your ass might be a better view than the clouds I always watch." That made Sakura giggle. Thinking of her as being cute was something Shikamaru had never done, but now that he actually thought about it she was quite the catch. Smart, beautiful, and an excellent shinobi. Any guy would be lucky to have her. With a little luck and hard convincing that obsession she has with the uchiha should be gone in no time.

"I think I have my work cut out for me." Sakura didn't like him laughing. It made her nervous. And being nervous isn't exactly sexy.

"And what is so funny? If you don't hurry up and stop taking you sweet time, I'll go over there and give it to someone who's willing to work for it." She was even cuter with that smug look her face. With the space between them gone, Shikamaru was at least a head taller than her.

"What's funny is how you, a very extraordinary kunoichi, is out here, with me." Sakura cheeks tinged a light pink. She had no idea Shikamaru thought of her that way. It made her chest flutter a little. Shikamaru took her reaction as a good sign and began his mission to woo her.

"And to think you could've been over there with the oh so famous copy-nin. But instead here you are with me. How lucky am I?" Giving her the best smile he could, trying to look truly grateful.

"I better not mess this up. Can't have you avoiding me, now can I?" Sakura's blushed deepened. She covered herself, a subconscious move to hide her vulnerability. Shouldn't he woo her first then have sex with her? Then again he could have sex now, make it good and she'll see he as a potential lover. Even if nothing works out, they can be close friends.

"Why would I avoid you? You haven't done anything wrong, at least not yet. Let's see how you do now and work on the later, okay?" She was back to being seductive. And she was good at it. Dancing and twirling around, swaying her hips side to side. Her lips curled in a half smile. Eyes filled with dark lust peeking through her short pink bangs.

"Oh, I don't plan on doing anything wrong, I'm too smart for that."

Shikamaru grabbed her by the shoulders and placed a deep kiss full on her mouth. He licked her bottom lip, seeking permission to enter her wet cavern. She was reluctant at first but complied when he bit her bottom lip, playfully of course. She let his tounge explore his mouth inch by inch. The kiss sent chills up her spine, goosebumps on her arms and a delicious clench in between her legs. If only Kakashi would kiss her like that, then she'd be really happy.

With his hands still on her shoulders, he turned her around, catching her off guard.

"What are you do-" Shikamaru interrupted her sentence by sticking two fingers in her mouth, lubing them with her saliva, all the while kissing along her shoulders and on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver with pleasure. He trailed his toung along her skin slowly, then blew lightly on it. Shikamaru was pleased to have her trembling with pleasure. Made his ego grow that much bigger.

"This is going to be fun." Shikamaru said sending more chills down her spine, torturing every inch of skin with every kiss. He grabbed her by the hips and sucked on the two dimples on her back. Sakura can feel him smile through his kiss, followed by a light chuckle.

"Whats so funny? You better not be plotting anything!" And with that the fun began! Shikamaru bent her over so fast, she barely had enough time to grab onto the tree for balance.

"I wanted a better view." He slid his hands down her rear end and on her inner thigh. His hand glided back and forth over her sex, slowly rolling her clitoris in small circles. The soft moans that escaped her mouth were so enticing, driving Shikamaru crazy. He slipped his already moistened fingers inside her sex with ease. Sakura's head rolled back with a loud groan. She was ready, best not keep her waiting. With an evil smile on his face, Shikamaru sheathed himself completely inside her.

"Ah! Fuck, do you have to be so rough?" Shikamaru thrusted at a steady pace. In hard and swift and out, slow and tantalizing.

"Don't act like you don't like it. With a headstrong personality like yours, you need someone to be rough with you. Makes you feel small and dainty." That smirk of his was starting to become a weakness for her. And those compliments, were making her lightheaded. Sakura never had someone flirt with her like this before, not even by Naruto. This was just sex after all, wasn't it? Whatever it was, it was good and Sakura wouldn't mind coming back for more. But, what about her feelings for Kakashi? What about sasuke?

*FLASHBACK*

Sakura was sitting in a little tea shop a little outside of the village, she had just got back from a mission she'd been assigned on by herself.

"I should really head back. I got done a day earlier than I should have. I wonder how Naruto's training is going?" She took a long pause.

"I wonder how Sasuke is doing?" The waitress came back to check on Sakura, so she ordered another plate of dango. Waiting for her food to come out, Sakura thought it was a good idea to think about their next move to find Sasuke. There haven't been any new leads on Orochimaru. It seemed like every time they got information on them, they were too late. They were always a step behind. Why couldn't Sasuke just seek them out once in a while? Didn't he care about them anymore? Sure he never really showed any special interest in them, but its not like like they gave him a reason to hate them. Just then the waitress brang her her food. Its no use mopping around like this, time to eat.

"I see you still have a sweet tooth. You'll get fat if you keep eating like that." Her eyes widened in shock. Just two seconds after wishing he would reach out to them, there he was sitting right in front of her.

"Sasuke." She was completely breathless. There were no words to describe what was happening inside her head. Yet, on the outside nothing but awkward silence, Sasuke sat there with a sly smirk cool as ever.

"You going to leave your mouth open like that? Or are you waiting for me to feed you some dango?" That shut her mouth up real quick. Still not knowing what to say, Sakura stood there wide eyed and quiet.

"I can see this is more of a shock than I thought it would be. Well Sakura, I've come for one thing and one thing only, you." If it wasn't for Sasuke catching her, she was sure she would've hit the floor.

Acting quickly as usual, he steadied his grip on her and paid for the food and walked out of the shop. He pulled her over his shoulder and began heading to the hideout he had only a few miles away from where the shop was located. It will be safe to take her there. It was his secret place. Not even Orochimaru knew about it.

It took about an hour to get there. Having Sakura unconscious made him take a little longer than usual.

Coming along a cave entrance, Sasuke went inside and did a few

handsigns. A large door opened. Inside there were two leather couches one on either side of the room. It had a kitchen area in the far right. Along with an island and bar. Across the room there were two doors. One leading to the bedroom and the other to the bathroom. There wasn't much else. Sasuke didn't go to his hideout often, so there wasn't any point in furnishing the place.

Sasuke set Sakura down on one of the couches and went to the kitchen to fetch her a glass of water, for when she wakes up. Sasuke sighed.

"I finally got her alone. I only hope she doesn't hate me. After all I've done. And that obsession with Kakashi, if its not gone yet, I'll be sure to get rid of it! To think she wasbonly pretending to fawn over me when all she really wanted was Kakashi." Sasuke slammed his fist on the counter in frustration.

*FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK (lol)*

"Sasuke is so dreamy and smart. He's way better than that stupid Naruto!" A girl with pigtails said.

"Yeah I feel sorry for you Sakura. Having someone like that on her team!" Another girl said. There were four girls in front of Sakura as she leaned against the academy wall. The girls were watching Sasuke walk through the village. A hobby they enjoyed everyday. Although, it seemed Sakura's mind was never really on Sasuke.

"Hello! Earth to Sakura! Where are you looking? Sasuke is over there!" All the girls were looking at her as if she were crazy.

"O-oh, yeah I see him. Isn't he amazing?" Sakura stared at Sasuke with what she hoped looked dreamily. But actually, her crush on Sasuke soon passed after they got assigned on the same team. She used to think Sasuke was amazing but she had learned what he was really like. He was arrogant and rude.

"What's with you? You've been all distant and quiet lately." The girl with pigtails was starting to become too loud for Sakura's liking.

"Its called maturity. It means I've out grown you all." This made the girls fume. They huddled close and glared at Sakura.

"WHAT! You think your better than us?! We're ninja too! Or have you forgotten?! We can take you where you stand!" All four girls took their stances, preparing for battle. One grabbed a shuriken, the other a kunai and the two on her right put up there fists.

"Look I'm not fighting a bunch of stupid girls who can't even fight one on one. Its just so pointless." Sakura crossed her arms and went to turn around and go home.

"Ah uh, Sakura Haruno! Your going to pay for what you said!" The girl with the kunai lunged forward aiming for her right arm. But just before she made contact a hand had a firm grip on her wrist.

"Now now. This is a little childish, isn't it?" A very bored and uninterested right eye, which was looking in a orange book not paying the slightest attention to the girls, was all the girls could see. The rest of the face was covered in a mask and his headband over his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei! Its not what it looks like. I was just leaving to go find you." Sakura seems flustered. Which isn't a surprise for someone her age. Puberty was a rough time.

"Well girls? Are you letting Sakura leave?" The girls glared at Sakura, then back at Kakashi. It didn't seem like they were budging. Eventually they put there weapons away and left the premises with daggers for eyes pointed at Sakura.

"Sakura? What on earth did you do to cause those girls to behave that way?" He leaned in real closed. Too close it made Sakura's chest tight.

"I-I...I told them, that I was maturing so I didn't need to gossip and fret over boys. And that I had out grown them..." Sakura said it a little sheepish hoping she'd get out of a lecture.

"Hmmm. Alright. Try and stay out of trouble. Some people girls take out their angry out on other girls because there jealous. Jealousy is an ugly thing amongst girls. Oh and a young woman such as yourself." Kakashi gave her his famous eye smile and turned to leave.

"Oh. And what did you need me for?" Sakura was dumbfounded for a moment.

"You said you were just on your way to find me. What for?" Still stuck on what to say, she simply blurted out her response.

"I wanted to train more with you personally! I-I mean one on one, no interruptions! Just us..." Sakura groaned. That sounded so childish, and preverted. She could only hope he took what she said as rambling because she was nervous.

"Of course Sakura. I'm your sensei, that's what I'm here for. When would you like to start? Is there anything in particular you'd like to work on?" Kakashi simply looked bored which really didn't help Sakura's nerves.

"Well I just don't think I'm at my full potential for physical attacks. Basically I want to work more on my body." Blushing fiercely, Sakura realized just how much of a pervert she really sounded like. A part of her thinks she should call off the whole thing, but the another part feels like this extra time will be good.

"Hmmm. I think we could up with something. You'll need more training in your speed and endurance, so we'll work on those first." He leaned in closely to her face. Sakura could feel his breath mixing with hers, well sort of. Her breath was a bit shakey and heavy. All she could do was stare at his lips, the mask over them at least.

"Sakura? Are you all right? You look flushed." Kakashi's words snapped her out of her daze.

"Umm...n-no I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I had a long night. Er..um..helping my mom out." Kakashi stared at Sakura a little longer. He couldn't help but notice she was lying. He sighed. It must be good to be young.

"Very well. We can start tomorrow." Sakura let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. It was an awkward situation indeed. She smiled to herself with glee, this is the perfect chance for her to finally have some time alone with her sensei! Giggling, she skipped happily all the way home completely oblivious of the red eyes witnessing the entire encounter.


End file.
